


slept well?

by planetundersiege



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Tenderness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He hugged Aziraphale tighter, kissed his cheek, and then placed his head onto his shoulder, happy about where he was.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	slept well?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



Crowley placed a kiss onto Aziraphale’s forehead, as he jumped closer in bed, touching the angel’s body under the sheets. He was so warm and soft, and the demon couldn’t help but smile as he cuddled closer to his angel. The sun was slowly rising, lighting up their bedroom with an orange color that was shining through the windows.

He hugged Aziraphale tighter, kissed his cheek, and then placed his head onto his shoulder, happy about where he was.

“Morning my dear.” Aziraphale replied as he turned his head around, returning to kiss, this time on the lips. It was a sweet, gentle gesture that made Crowley’s entire body go numb, even after so many times. “Slept well?”

“You know it angel. But the best part is always when I wake up next to you.”

Crowley felt how Aziraphale moved his arms into a hug, making both of them embrace each other. Aziraphale kissed his neck while moving his arms upwards, ruffling his hair, making Crowley squirm. This was really a perfect morning.

“Crowley, what you said was adorable and cheesy.”

He raised an eyebrow, and could barely hold back a laughter as he heard the word “cheesy” escape the angel’s mouth.

“Cheesy huh? Guess some modern slang finally rubbed off on you. And in the right century even, I’m impressed.”

“Shut up, you foul fiend.”

“Ngk, not feeling like shutting up. I am up for cuddling though.”

“Aren’t we alre…”

“You know what I mean angel. Let’s just, keep on cuddling. Your bookshop can wait a few hours.”

Aziraphale giggled, and Crowley swore he could feel his heart melt. Then, the angel kissed his lips, which almost overwhelmed the demon. He was close to him, getting all the affection he wanted.

“You’re right there, it certainly can wait for a few hours.”


End file.
